Her Light
by winx20023
Summary: Alice still comes to get Jasper and take them to the cullens but what if Jasper is hurt over not finding his mate and slips into darkness. Can Alice help in find his mate? Can even his Mate help him out of the Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything pertaining to twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

 **Please don't be too hard on me this is my first fanfiction ever I'll try my best but please review and give me pointers thank you**

 ** _Alice Pov_**

Okay Alice good news and bad news. The good news Jasper will one day find his true mate. The bad news is although i can't see everything i know I am going to hurt him. This is so not good. What am going to do? it has been 10 years i spent with the Cullens, my family, my mate Edward, and... Jasper. Jasper the one I unintentionally hurt. Jasper is slipping into darkness. What am i going to do? This part of my immortal life is going to suck.

 _Past vision that brought me to Jasper_

 _A handsome man with flowing honey blond hair to almost his chin, perfect nose, full lips, and chiseled chin. However, what really struck me is his lonely and depressed red eyes. Pleading red eyes that begged for the pain to disappear. So i went to him thinking him my mate but i couldn't be sure._

 _End Vision_

He was not my mate but i still took him to the Cullens. They were destined to be our family no matter what. However, for all the comfort we give Jasper it still hurts him we have mates and he doesn't. I had a vision of him going back to Maria and i must stop this and if i can't stop him from going then i need to find his mate to rescue him.

 _Vision of Jasper going back to Maria_

 _Jasper with golden lifeless eyes facing Maria with a human in her arms. Jasper proving he wants to come back to her by biting the human and sucking him dry. Jasper training her newborns. Jasper slipping into_ ** _darkness he can't get out off and then a light._**

 _End Vision_

I had that vision again. "Jasper" no answer "Jasper"

"on no it came true he went back to Maria i must find his mate"

 _Vision of Jaspers mate_

 _A beautiful girl about 17 or 18 with chestnut brown hair with red highlights in the sun, a petite nose, full lips the color of a red rose, and big doe eyes brimmed with thick eyelashes and eyes the color of warm chocolate being made. Her hair in curly waves along her back and even from the vision you can see the love radiating off her._ _ **The Light**_ _Jaspers mate._

 _End Vision_

 ** _She is a angel in disguise_**

 ** _She was and is worth the wait_**

 ** _She is Jaspers light_**

 ** _His mate_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have tried to fix it this is a romance/drama with a little bit of hurt/comfort just letting everyone know and yet again i don't own twilight or any of its characters I just own my ideas.**

 ** _Jasper Pov_**

I am so alone and I am floating in darkness. Alice says that I will find my mate and at first that gave me hope but after 10 years I lost it all the hope, believe, and the happiness. What replaced it was anger, loss, sadness, and loneliness. I have finally decided to go back to Maria at least with Maria I wasn't surrounded by mated pairs with so much love it hurt to be around them. The only mated pair I know besides my extended family is my brother peter and mate and my sister charlotte. I can't stand being with them either so I am going back to Maria. I am packing up and leaving notes for my family the Cullens. I hate hurting them and I don't want them to hide who they are from me. Goodbye Cullens my family.

 ** _57 years later Jaspers mate is 17 like in the vision_**

 ** _Alice Pov_**

I am so excited! All the Cullens are excited! Even Rose! Today is the day we meet Jaspers mate after 57 years of waiting we finally meet her. Only now do i realize i got the vision when we met. However the important thing is the 17 year old Isabella Marie Swan is finally coming into our lives and she is Jaspers mate the one that's going to save him and bring him home.

 ** _Edward Pov_**

I can't wait to meet our newest family member well... maybe not yet but she will be a part of our family and Jasper will come home.

 ** _Esme Pov_**

I can't wait to meet my newest family member and for Jasper to come home. This has been the longest 57 years of my life when i lost Jasper it was like losing my child all over again and turning into a newborn all over again now for one i am gaining two i can't wait.

 ** _Carlisle Pov_**

I am excited about meeting Jaspers mate and her being a part of the family but the others do realize we can't tell her until we know for certain and even then we can't change her without breaking the treaty unless... somehow she figures it out and we work it out with the wolves of La Push. Oh well I will worry about this later. "Children get ready for school."

 ** _Emmet Pov_**

I wonder what she is like. Will Rose like her? Will I like her? What will she be to me? Can i get to know her before she knows? at that moment I am ripped out of my thoughts by Carlisle "Children get ready for school." so i do then i go when i get there a red truck is there. Yes our new little sister is here.

 ** _Roselie Pov_**

I am torn between feeling happy and mad. I am for Jasper and glad that we will get a new family member and Jasper back but at the same time I am angry that she won't get to have a normal life, children, and won't get to grow old with Jasper. The lunch bell rings and I have come up with a plan. I am going to ask her to eat lunch with us. I get there as she arrives and walk up to her. "umm you're the new girl Isabella" she interrupts "just Bella" "umm okay Bella would you like to sit with me and my family today" I ask

 ** _Bella Pov_**

"Yeah sure" "oh and my name is Roselie. Roselie Hale Cullen"


	3. Chapter 3

**On with the story**

 ** _Bella Pov_**

"Yeah sure" "oh and my name is Roselie. Roselie Hale Cullen"

"Well umm roselie let's get our lunch" so with that Roselie and I go get our lunch and then she leads me to a table in the back of the lunch room with two windows almost flanking the table itself at least that is what it looks like it to me.

Roselie turns to me "my family isn't here yet umm mind if i ask you some questions" I look down embarrassed "ummm no I don't mind. What do you want to know?"

Roselie looks thoughtfully at the lunch table "mmm why did you move to Forks"

My mom remarried to a minor league baseball player and I didn't want to move around with Phil. My mother stayed with me but i know she wanted to be with Phil so I came to live with my dad"

Roselie smiles at me "that was very selfless of you. You must really love her." I take a bite of salad "yeah but i worry about her you know. Hey aren't you going to eat something" roselie looks down sort of uncomfortable "I am on a special diet and so is my family i get food so i don't have to explain myself but it doesn't work out that way" oh oops i hope I didn't offend her "sorry roselie i didn't mean to pry please forgive me" Roselie smiles "don't worry about it Bella I asked you a personal question only fair the conversation works both ways"

 ** _Roselie Pov_**

My siblings got held in class because of the other humans they should be here in three minutes but besides that Wow i like her she is already showing selflessness, love, and intellect beyond her years she is perfect for jazz. However, there is one thing i got from our conversation I need to ask her. "Bella umm the way you talk about your mom like she is a child umm why" Bella blushes "umm well my mom is kind of a free spirit and it kind of comes off as she is childish but me i have always worried and taken care of my mom through all her hobbies, wild adventures, and weird experiments. I am worried about how well Phil is taking care of her but I also know it is my mom's life and I know Phil will take care of her" I ask Bella the next question attentively "so you took care of her like a mother would a child" what comes out of Bella surprises and kind of enrages me "umm sort of i cooked, held her when she got heartbroken, and helped with bills but my mom needed help so I helped her"

"When did you start doing this for your mother Bella" Bella looked at me secretly and asked "can you keep a secret"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Roselie Pov_**

"Of course Bella if that's what you want"

My family arrived and was taking their time getting there lunch so i could talk to Bella. Bella then looks at me leans over and says something that surprises me and makes me fear for her safety. "I use all my brain and after my mom discovered she sent me to see a doctor but they wanted to experiment on me so my mom refused and took me and left. Ever since I downplay my intelligence so no one suspects. My mom might act childish but when it counts she is right there." I was shocked she is just like Jasper when he was human. Jasper told me once in confidence he remembers all his human memories, and although i didn't know it then he had and still has the same kind of brain and intelligence as her.

If I thought I was shocked before I was absolutely shocked about what came out of her mouth next." you know I dream of a handsome man with flowing honey blond hair to almost his chin, who has a perfect nose, full lips that complement his complexion, a chiseled chin and eyes that change color from a beautiful sky blue to a color that almost looks like melted honey and then his eyes turn to the color of dark ruby's" SHE DREAMS ABOUT JASPER. just then my family walks up with their lunches there not going to eat and the expression I know I have on my face. Bella blushes looks down and apologizes.

Why is Bella apologizing just the Bella states "I am so sorry for unloading all this on you when you don't even know me and you probably don't even want to know me what with you being vampires and wanting to eat me" "Bella you know about us"

"yes rose I know about you I just am confused about you having gold eyes instead of the red Maria has." okay Bella knows about Maria and this is not the time or place to talk about this so i just say "ummm Bella we are vegetarians vampires and that is why we have gold eyes and two we need to talk please come to our house today and keep in mind this is your choice"

"Okay Roselie I will come over your house today"

 ** _Jasper Pov_**

Maria is hiding something i knew it the moment she came back from Phoenix Arizona and had new clothes. Maria never changed her clothes and did not tell me what happened in Phoenix one year ago.

 ** _Later that night_**

Maria is whispering to a newborn with the gift of tracking. I am hiding my scent downwind so she won't know I am listening. As I am listening I hear something that makes my blood boil "Go to Forks and kill Jaspers mate Jasper will never leave me again" the newborn responds "isn't this drastic I mean sure you have him but all of us knows that as he slips more and more into darkness you lose him more and more." "Listen my newborn soldier I will allow this question to slip this time but next time you won't be so lucky and second of all I know I will lose him to darkness but i will not lose him to the little human Isabella Swan that I met last year in Phoenix but couldn't kill her in fear my major will find out. I would be dead by now because the Major is way too smart but if you kill Isabella I get to keep Jasper, his training skills, and his protection created by fear of the major until he goes into darkness because if I can't have Jasper no one can have Jasper" "wouldn't that mean I die because I killed Jaspers mate" "oh my little newborn soldier you're going to die anyway don't you want to take out something of Jaspers first" the newborn thought then he responded with a hell yeah. However, that is all the information I needed I am going to Forks to protect my mate. I can't wait to meet her at last. Isabella Swan just thinking of her fills me with

 ** _LIGHT! MIND BLOWING LIGHT!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am sorry about the short chapters I am trying to pick it up_**

 ** _Bella Pov_**

The Cullen house I can't even begin to describe it. The house is so light and open and whenever I try to describe it my brain just shuts down but I don't think it has anything to do with the house being beautiful somehow i just sense pain and sadness and it makes me uneasy and that is exactly what I told rose when she asks but she just stared at the others and shared a knowing look. This kind of confused me but i just shrugged it off and walked into the house stepping into what I can describe as the cream room whites, and browns that look like they can be made into a nice creamy hot chocolate. "so Bella this is the deal you tell us how you know about vampires and repeat why you moved to Forks and we will give you information about vampires and mates." a weird vampire Rosalie introduced as Edward declared and I just nodded my head and said in a strong voice "I will start with why I moved to Forks I told Roselie a little why i came to Forks but I left out an important thing so I will start with what I told Roselie" I took a deep breath and started "my mom remarried to a minor league baseball player and I didn't want to move around with phil. My mother stayed with me when he was moving from city to city but I know she wanted to be with Phil so when Phil, my mom, and me had to move to Florida because Phil got a job with the Tampa Bay Rays I moved in with my dad." I took another very deep breathe and continued with the story on how I discovered vampires.

"one year to this very day I met a vampire named Maria and of course at first I didn't know she was a vampire well she looked at me and was going to suck me dry but before that she told me about vampires and her newborn army in the south and how if she could restrain herself from sucking me dry I might be of use to her and then just as she was going to lunge at me something weird happened she looked at me with surprise and gasped out Jasper I was so confused and then she just ran off." "I just shrugged it off until I got home then I digested the information she gave me." "So that is what happened" I looked at the clock. School got out at 3:30 I got here at 4:00 and it took me until 5:00 to explain my story. So the Cullens told me all about vampires and mates it took them two hours until they came to something that really interested me by then it 7:01"you were discussing how you dream of a man with honey blond hair well we know who he is. His name is Jasper Aiden Whitlock Cullen but sometimes he goes under the guise Hale as well as my twin brother and he is your mate"

I fell into a state of shock and instantly Emmet got a glass of water for me. Then I thought about it I have a mate, a soul mate and he is also the man of my dreams.

 ** _Jasper Aiden Whitlock (Cullen and Hale)_**

 ** _The man of my dreams._**

 ** _Just thinking about him fills me with total and utter peace and warmth._**

Then Alice says something that sends my heart on fire with love and happiness.

"Jasper is coming home and will be here at 10:00 tonight he is running as fast as he can"

 ** _Alice Pov_**

 _Vision of Jasper_

 _He is listening on a conversation that Maria is having with a newborn and finds out about Isabella being his mate. Instead of destroying Maria and the newborn he turns and runs in the direction of forks. **Jasper decided to come home to us even though he doesn't know it yet and protect his mate, light, and woman he has been waiting for Isabella**_

 _End Vision_

"Jasper is coming home and will be here at 10:00 tonight he is running as fast as he can" and the smile that spreads Isabella's face warms all of us up.

 ** _Maria Pov_**

I came upon Jaspers scent as I walked away from the newborn. He heard it all i summoned another newborn "where is Jasper" the newborn told me something that sent me into a rage.

 ** _Jasper is gone_**

 ** _He is going to his mate I helped him discover unintentionally_**

 ** _Isabella Swan I should of destroyed you and if it is the last thing I do_**

 ** _I will destroy you!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Jasper Pov_**

It is 10:00 and I am in Forks i rounded a corner and spotted

ALICE AND EDWARD!

My family Alice comes up to me and gives me a hug and a follow me so I do. We go to the Cullen house that I haven't seen in forever and I see Rose smiling at...

 **An _angel_** **about 17 or 18 with chestnut brown hair, a petite nose, full lips the color of a red rose, and big doe eyes brimmed with thick eyelashes and eyes the color of warm chocolate being made. Her hair in curly waves along her back** **all the way to her waist and a smile on her face.**

Alice looks at me with a knowing face look at me "i told you so Jasper and she is even more beautiful in the sun she has natural red highlights in her hair. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan and she is absolutely beautiful inside and out but I think I am going to have competition in the best friend department when it comes to Bella and roselie. Do you want to meet her she has been absolutely dying to meet you. She even got permission from Charlie her father to sleep over by Carlisle talking to him."

"She knows about me Alice" and then she laughs at me "Oh Jasper she has been having dreams of you she knew subconsciously that you were her mate and she has the type of brain you had as a human and is going to have the same type of brain you have as a vampire. Oh and Isabella likes to be called Bella" I gave her a look and was about to respond "Roselie told us when Bella told us about her brain" I shrug at least it was for a good reason then I start to walk up to her and Roselie and then I felt Bella's emotions. Bella's emotions were the purest emotions I have ever felt before and all of them were positive emotions no negative emotions what so ever. It is so refreshing and rose's emotions for once were all positive too like being around Bella was effecting her emotions just by being near her and as a matter of fact all the Cullens emotions were positive just by being around my angel. I have never felt happier and continued on to my Bella. Roselie saw me first and then Bella sensed me and looked up at me with a smile that only grew bigger when she saw who I was.

She got off the stair she was sitting on and hugged me and then she whispered "Jasper"

 ** _Esme Pov_**

I absolutely love Bella she is an absolute angel and from the first moment I met her I fell in love with the little darling I now fully consider my daughter in every way and what is more Jasper is coming home soon it is 10:10. My little boy is coming home. That is when I heard it Bella whisper "Jasper."

I run out the door with Carlisle on my heels and that is when I saw him. Jasper only changed what he was wearing and he has dark ruby eyes. When he sees me and Carlisle he looks at us with guilt in his eyes while hugging his mate to him and says "I am so sorry for straying away from eating animals. Can you ever forgive me and accept me back? Carlisle and I don't even hesitate. We at the same time "Of course we can accept you back and we will help you get back on the animal diet if that is what you want." "Mom Dad i would want nothing more than to come back and accept the animal diet again besides even though I am a vampire and the animal diet is hard I want to be around Bella without her being uncomfortable with my red eyes"

He turns to Carlisle "are we going to talk to the wolves again as soon as my eyes are golden again"

I was so focused on Jasper that I didn't notice Charlie coming up the drive.

 ** _Charlie Pov_**

I saw my daughter hug an unfamiliar guy when I pulled up opening the door with Bella's clothes she needed to sleepover

I wasn't trying to listen but everyone was so focused on the strange new Cullen and then I wish I hadn't of come I heard everything vampires and wolves

What has Bella gotten into? Then everyone turns to me noticing me for the first time

 ** _OH BOY!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Charlie Pov_**

Carlisle invites me inside and tells me all about vampires, mates, and the wolves of La Push and then Jasper tells me all about his past and how Bella is his mate. The Cullens tells me about their diet and how they want to conserve lives and then all of them tells me about all there past.

By the end of this I have mixed feeling I am glad they eat animals, I am sorry for what Jasper and all of them have been through and I am conflicted with the choice keep my Bella with me as a human or give Jasper permission to turn her and lose her forever and then that is when it hits me.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you but I want Bella to be with her soul mate but I don't want to lose her. I want to be turned into a vampire too please let me be with Bella and all of you and take me and Bella to the treaty line to talk to the wolves so we can tell them we want this."

The Cullens look at each other than at me and Bella and then Carlisle comes up to me and asked "are you sure?"

I nod my head yes and he nods his head yes.

"Okay then it is settled I will leave Bella here to get to know Jasper. Don't mess with my baby's heart Jasper and be careful"

Jasper looks away from Bella's face and looks at me and says "I wouldn't dream of it sir she is my angel and I wouldn't ever hurt her she is my world."

I not my head and walk out the door to go home "bye bells love you and be careful."

Then I head home

 ** _Bella Pov_**

This is great I won't have to lose my father and I can be with Jasper I think. Wait would my father really want this life? oh well I am not going to dwell I want to get to know the sexy as sin man of my dreams Jasper. When i thought that his eyes darkened but it didn't frighten me it filled me with heat that welled up in my stomach and travelled downward. No Bella No get to know him first, be his friend first, and build a relationship with him you have been hurt enough and I absentmindedly traced the scar on my stomach the scientist gave me through my shirt and Jasper saw and pulled up my shirt just to below my breast and the anger that flashed in his eyes before he asked "who did this to you" nearly frightened me about what he would do to not me but the person who did this to me.

That is when I knew before anything we were going to have to talk about both our pasts. Rose told me Jasper had a rough past and he would probably tell me about it when he is ready well guess we have to be ready now.

"Jasper we need to talk about our past you tell me your and I tell you mine but you must promise me not to go after any of the people that hurt me please"

"Ok Bella I will agree to not go after the people who hurt you now let's go somewhere private to talk"

 ** _Jasper Pov_**

I took my lovely mate to the place I occupy when I am here oh i haven't been here in years and I can tell that Esme only came in here to dust and make sure it is clean. Bella sat on the bed and got herself situated on the bed to listen. When she was situated i started I told her about last human moment, the fire in my veins when I was changed, I told her about Maria and what she did to me, about Maria gift to see past, present, and future relationships, the newborns I trained and killed, the southern wars, and my brother and sister peter and how he just knows shit and charlotte and her gift to see the past just by touching your hand. When i was done It was 3:00 am in the morning, she was tired and couldn't stop crying so I wrapped her in my arms and told her we would finish talking tomorrow. I kissed her forehead and started singing her to sleep.

 _L is for the way you look at me  
_ _O is for the only one I see  
_ _V is very, very extraordinary  
_ _E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

 _Love is all that I can give to you  
_ _Love is more than just a game for two  
_ _Two in love can make it  
_ _Take my heart and please don't break it  
_ _Love was made for me and you_

 _L is for the way you look at me  
_ _O is for the only one I see  
_ _V is very, very extraordinary  
_ _E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

 _Love is all that I can give to you  
_ _Love is more than just a game for two  
_ _Two in love can make it  
_ _Take my heart and please don't break it  
_ _Love was made for me and you  
_ _Love was made for me and you  
_ _Love was made for me and you_

She was asleep by the end of the song

 ** _the song L-O-V-E is not mine i just borrowed it from Nat King Cole for my story and as you already know i do not own Stephanie meyors characters or her ideas I just own my ideas_**

 ** _Oh and next chapter will be Bella's past and some of her hobbies which are Jaspers too so stay tuned_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Maria Pov_**

I am going to go to the Volturi. Yeah I am going to get into trouble but hey if I can't have Jasper then Bella can't have Jasper and in turn Jasper can't have Bella let's see how they like this

 ** _Alice Pov_**

I saw it Maria going to the Volturi but I also see Bella sharing her past and Aro, Markus, and Caius doing something weird not coming after Bella or forks just them coming to talk to us how strange. Since there is no threat to Bella I will let Jasper and Bella talk because if they don't I see strain and heartbreak no I am going to let them have their time. They need it.

 ** _Bella Pov_**

I woke up and stretched and felt a cold hard boulder on my side so I opened my eyes and my eyes were drawn to Jaspers deep ruby red ones. Oh how I love his eyes no matter what color. Jasper smiles at me "howdy perdy lady what is a little darling like you doing here" oh my Jasper has a southern accent that makes me weak in the knees and what's more i can feel warmth in my stomach spreading down into my bundle of nerves down below and by how his smile widens even more he knows it and is enjoying himself. "so darling you going to tell me about your past today darling" I nod my head and ready to bring up the painful memory's "has rose told you about my special brain"

"yes darling she has"

"ok well I can remember every human memory including my baby years so I will start there" I took a deep breathe "now remember Jasper listen and don't react badly because now thinking about it Maria wasn't the first vampire I have met I just didn't know until Maria" I took another breathe and started "now when I was born as you know I was very very smart by the age of 3 months when I spoke for the first time and the doctor and scientist all wanted to do tests on me" "when I was four months a sadistic scientist stole me from my mother and tested on me for 10 years and 9 months the police found me barely alive on my birthday. The scientists name was George Backnab and he did blood test, scanned my brain, fed me only once a week two if I was good, whipped me if I dared to speak, woke me up by pouring hot water on me, and many other horrible tortures except rape but I know he was planning on it. On my eleventh birthday I was found nearly dead by the police and a man with a kind face. He was tall, had long dark brown hair, a petite but kinda big nose, slender brown eyes that were clearly contacts, thin pink lips, and a lean form. His said his name was Aro and he was very pale. He was surrounded by people but I wasn't paying attention to anyone but Aro. Aro carried me to the hospital and became a sort of father figure to me the three weeks I was in the hospital, we still keep in touch. Aro was the first vampire I ever met. Then there is Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri, Heidi who became my siblings and lastly uncle Marcus and uncle Caius. Apart from my mom, dad, and phil. Aro and the others are my family and I love them and they love me."

When I finished Jasper was looking at me incredulously.

 ** _Jasper Pov_**

The fucking Volturi. My mate adopted the Volturi. Did the Volturi adopt her? "umm bella did Aro and the others adopt you too"

"Yes they did, why?"

Well fuck me sideways. "No reason Bella"

Then there was a knock at the door and Aro's voice filtered in.

 ** _Aro Pov_**

There was a knock on my study door Awwww must be about my a lot of greats granddaughter Isabella Swan. However, sweet Isabella thinks of me as a dad and I think of her as a daughter oh my sweet daughter makes me so happy and what's more all the volturi guard especially Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi and Demetri love and feel very protective of her. The knock sounds again "come in" Demetri comes in "My king Aro Bella knows our secret and Maria told her, and she is the mate of the god of war, and Master she accepts us I just got off the phone with Santiago she still thinks of us as her family" I clapped for joy we won't lose Isabella and she is a mate to the most feared besides us Major Jasper Whitlock but what's more she still thinks of us family. "Get Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi, that new vampire that can teleport umm Trixie, my brothers, and you get ready to go to Bella. You do know where she is."

"Yes Master"

1 minute later we were in front of the Cullens I walked up to the door and Carlisle was at the front door. I held my hand up to silence him "Dear friend don't worry we know it wasn't you who told Bella about us and I wouldn't hurt my daughter anyway"

Isabella appeared at the top of the stairs "Daddy" then she bounded down the stairs and into my arms.

"Hello my precious daughter"


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am not revealing anything but Didyme might come back and if she does aro did NOT kill her**_

 _ **Jane Pov**_

I saw my sister in aro's arms oh I haven't seen her in so long she has grown even more beautiful. "Hey bella aren't you happy to see us too"

Bella then squeals and runs up to me " Janey I am so happy to see you" I hug bella back I am impossibly happy " bella is Jasper treating you right"

" yes Janey he is but I thhink he is shock from when I told him about you guys" she giggles then master caius clears his throat

 ** _Caius Pov_**

Why the fuck was our precious Isabella with the cullens? I can understand jasper being her mate but really the cullens. Isabella already hugged aro and jane I wanted one of her hugs that chases away the darkness from my heart I clear my throat to get her attention and Isabella rushes to me and gives me a hug and the warth immediately rushes through me. My sweet niece I swear she an angel with a soul. Sometimes I swear I can see wings on her back and a halo above her head.

This is exactly why aro, marcus, and I can not force her to change she has been through enough and she might be a angel with a soul plus we absolutely love her and _**NOBODY**_ nobody is going to ever hurt her again. Then she goes to marcus and hugs him.

 _ **Marcus Pov**_

Isabella comes over to me and hugs me and I feel like I do when didyme was alive happy. "Uncle Marcus are you okay?"

"Yes my precious neice I am doing okay it is great to see you again"

The cullens better not hurt my neice Jasper better not hurt my neice.

Just then Isabella pulls away and smiles at me I swear I see angel wings and a halo.

 _ **Majors Pov**_

After our sweet mate Isabella went downstairs to see the volturi family I surged foward and looked out the window to make sure the volturi didn't hurt her but when she pulled away from her uncle marcus and smiled at him I could see angel wings and a halo. I went into shock Jasper and my mate is a actual angel with a soul and as I gazed at her again I noticed something else the volturi have _**golden eyes!**_

 _ **Jasper Pov**_

Our mate is a angel with a soul sweet Isabella who makes my dead heart want to beat again but how am I ever going to be good enogh for her? " Jasper come down here and meet my first adopted family" how can I deny my angel how?

I make my way downstairs to meet her family and then the volturi is upon me

Aro"You better not hurt my baby girl Jasper or bad things will happen to you. You better protect her and love her for as long as you have her and you will NOT change her into a vampire without her permission. If you do I will rip you into so many pieces you might not be able to piece yourself back together again but if you do more tortures await you"

Caius"Hurt Isabella and I will tear you apart and burn the pieces but not before I torture you without mercy."

Marcus" You better not hurt, you better make her happy, and you better love her for all eternity or else you will pay with your life and sanity."

Jane"If you hurt her and for your sake you better hope you don't if you hurt her I will fill you with so much pain you would think that you were human and your organs were collapsing at once" Alec" and after a while I will numb you out so Jane can do it again and again and we will do this for years I promise you when we are through you will be begging for death"

Heidi"If you hurt here I will keep you in the dungeons unfed for years until you die or are so bloodthirsty I have to feed you and in between me not feeding you I will torture you in so many different ways"

Felix"Don't hurt her"

"what not gonna threaten me"

Demetri"Why? the others pretty much covered all the threats you know we will torture you if you hurt our little sister"

Felix"Yep Demetri pretty much covered it"

Aro"all right now that is done santiago mentioned something about wolves you have a treaty with someone better explain and quickly"

I held out my hand first and aro took it then carlisle and so on and so forth until he knew everything.

 ** _Aro Pov_**

Awwww I see"brothers the wolves are shapeshifters not the children of the moon who killed Didyme"

My brothers, guard, and daughter Isabella all relaxed

"alright lets go meet the wolves but first lets go get charlie and jasper don't worry about you eyes caius can change your eye color it is his gift but be careful because each color gives you a power that is why no one knows about it caius doesn't want anyone to know."

Jasper nods to me

 _ **next we meet with the wolves and the volturi get a treaty and the cullens get permission to change bella and charlie or do they and what happened to maria and is victoria and james going to be in this story**_

 _ **please vote on whether you want bella to have jaspers baby**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Aro Pov_**

Here we were at the treaty line Bella, her real father Charlie, the Cullens, myself, my brothers, and my guard I brought waiting. Then my cellphone rings I pick it up on the first ring. Santiago's voice reaches me "Maria is here and she wants to see you and you brothers master" mmm must be about Bella "can she hear me?" "no master I am in your study" "good "she wants to tell you about a human who knows our secret and I am assuming it is Bella" interesting "ok keep her there and we will be there when we can but don't let on that we know about Bella ok just pretend you don't know and tell the other guard this too." "yes master I will do this" then Santiago hangs up.

Then there was a rustle in the bushes and wolves came out in a v formation and then one shifted and said "my name is Sam I am the alpha of this pack why are you on the border of this land"

"we came because we are animal drinkers and rulers of the vampire world but we want a treaty with you. Now I cannot promise you vampires will stop coming on your land but I can promise that if you ever need us we will be here for you."

Sam "okay we will add you to the Cullen treaty"

 ** _An hour later the Volturi was added to the treaty._**

 ** _Charlie Pov_**

"Sam I have a request" Sam nods his head to continue " Bella is a mate to a vampire which is a equivalent to a wolf imprint and Bella and I want to be vampires" he opens his mouth to speak but I hold my hand up and continue " Bella wants to be with her mate and I don't want to lose my baby so there you have it"

Sam phased and had a internal discussion with his pack then one of the wolves went towards La Push. We waited there for thirty minutes and he was back.

 ** _Sam Pov_**

I phased and talked to my pack

 _Sam: What do you guys think?_

 _Paul: I don't think we can split Bella from her vampire imprint and Charlie from Bella but they are our family._

 _Jared: Paul in one of his insightful moments is right Bella has gone through enough getting kidnapped by the scientist, the torture and then finding her vampire imprint and not being able to be with him over a treaty._

 _Sam: And Charlie was as worried as Renee how can we split him up from his daughter?_

 _Leah: Well Bella is like a sister to me when she would visit after she was freed from the scientist she would spend time with all of us hell she grew up around all of us and Charlie is like a second father to me, Seth, and Jacob. They are unofficial members of the tribe they are family._

 _Seth: Leah is right plus Bella is an angel with a soul and Charlie I can clearly see her in him. Who do you think Bella got her angel wings from certainly not from the slut Renee contrary of what Bella may think of her mother?_

 _Quil: Yeah I agree with Seth Renee is a slut_

 _Embry: should we talk to the council about letting the swans into vampires_

 _Collin: Yeah especially Billy_

 _Brady: Yeah let's talk to Billy he will know what is best_

 _Jacob: I will go and talk to my dad I have an idea! I don't want to lose the swans and neither will my dad_

 ** _Jacob Pov_**

I ran to my father's house phased back put on my cut offs and called for my dad

Billy "what is it son"

Then I told him about the situation and then I started on my plan

Billy "I agree with you and the pack they are our family and I refuse to lose them vampire or not I refuse so go back to the pack and invite all the vampires including the ones on the new treaty and Bella and Charlie and escort them over to the beach we will hold a bonfire and tell them our decision"

"All right dad"

So I returned to the pack and they instantly knew everything and was happy with it

 ** _Sam Pov _**

I phased back after the thirty minutes Jacob was gone for and spoke "Alright I am to escort you all to first beach where we will have a bonfire and the council will tell you there decision" so we escorted them to first beach with the pack in tow.

 ** _Billy Pov_**

I quickly went over the plan with the council and they all agreed to the decision

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 ** _Maria Pov_**

 ** _"_** So the Volturi already know about Bella and they are going to change because family" mmm what to do? "Victoria get James and Laurant we are going after Forks, La Push, and Bella and anyone that gets in our way oh and start making newborns for a newborn army" Then I hung up revenge will be sweet.

 ** _So what do you think the plan is and how do you think jasper will handle this_**

 ** _Where are charlotte and peter and when is Didyme going to come in_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Victoria Pov_**

"How far are we before we make it to where this human Bella is? I mean we already went to her house"

James "Not far now"

"Ok"

 ** _Billy Pov_**

The council met me and first beach where the pack, Bella and Charlie, and veggie vampires were. All of us took a deep breathe time for a bonfire with vampires we all must have been thinking the same thing for we all chuckled.

We got there I told the legends and then it was time "Bella and Charlie your request has been granted but it is way more than that since you are family and you're going to be veggie vampires knowing you two" I took a deep breath and continued "instead of a treaty you will be able to come unto our land as long as your eyes are golden and you are in control and you can bring other golden eyed vampires or vampires you know who feed from criminals and not innocents. Now we understand your eyes will be red in the beginning so as long as you are in control you will be able to come unto the land that is the rules." The pack cheered around us and reassured Charlie and Bella that they are family.

Then something bad happened Sue who was farther away from us got attacked by a vampire by the time the volturi guard got the red head off Sue was going to die.

"Aro please turn Sue help her with the veggie diet I beg of you don't let her die."

 ** _Aro Pov_**

The council members and pack of wolves were begging me to change a member of their tribe so I stepped up to her and bit her in multiple places starting the change while my guards dealt with the two vampires who dared to attack our allies.

Billy turned to me along with everyone else "thank you"

"you're welcome was anyone else bitten or injured" Felix "yeah Charlie we saved him and started the change. Isabella is save master. The three vampires are taken care of so you can read their minds."

"ok good make sure Sue and Charlie are off the reservation in case they lose control" Carlisle stepped up " They can use our house for the change and we will help them"

"very well Carlisle take them to your house and Tribe Chief Billy is it okay if Bella stays with the tribe until its safe with her mate Jasper"

Billy "yes it is alright if Jasper and Bella stays in La Push we will set up the guest house near my house so Bella is comfortable"

"perfect thank you where is Isabella" Jasper "she fainted when she saw Charlie and Sue attacked I will take her to the guest house"

Billy "Jacob show him to the guest house" Jacob "ok dad, Jasper follow me "

 ** _Jasper Pov_**

So I followed Jacob to the guest house with Isabella in my arms. "So Jacob how many of you imprinted" Jacob "only Sam and Quil. So Jasper how old were you when you were changed" "I was changed at 24 and I think I am going to change Bella at 22 and she is 17 now so in 5 years I am going to change her" Jacob "Can vampires have baby's with humans and if so is it a normal birth." Aro snuck up behind us "I am just checking on Isabella but I have the answer to the question you asked" Aro took a unneeded breathe before continuing "Male vampires can have children with human woman it is a regular birth for the human but the pregnancy only last 6 months and about the time the baby can kick you can talk to them and they will understand" Aro then left us when we reached the house and Jacob was just in shock I laughed and went into the guest house.

 ** _1 hour later Bella woke up_**

Bella after waking up "Jasper is my father alright? Is Sue alright?

"yes darling they are going through the change the pack allowed Sue to be changed and we are on the rez"

Bella took a deep breathe "ok so they are safe and we are safe nothing to worry about plus I am alone with you" that is when her emotion turned mischievous, lust and , LOVE sweet love. Bella started kissing my neck and jaw going up to me lips and tracing her tongue along me lips before kissing me fully I groaned as she moaned into the kiss. We broke apart so she could breathe "are you sure you want to do this darling" Bella looked at me with so much love but the way she felt the amount of love she was pouring out was almost suffocating she didn't even need to answer but she did "yes jasper I am absolutely sure I love you with all my heart" and then I grasped the back of her head gently and kissed her.

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _just to warn readers there will be a lemon next chapter although it won't be that great since it will be my first one so anyway this is a warning there will be a lemon next chapter_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Again I will repeat this chapter will**_ _ **contain a lemon or lemons so if you do not want to read go to the next chapter when I post it and also remember I said it might not even be good.**_

 _ **Jasper Pov**_

I slowly kissed down her neck and shoulder then very slowly I licked all the way back to her ear where I started to lightly nibble on her ear which drew out a low moan from Bella. I slowly took off her shirt kissing and licking as I drew her shirt up over her head. I kissed bella again over her lips and pulled back to pull my shirt off. "Jasper I am not a doll thats going to break and I want this" Bella starts stripping off her clothes so I get the point soon we are both laying naked with me on top and my dick at her entrance "Bella are you sure" "yes Jasper I am sure" and with that I quickly push in and past her barrier and I stop until Bella tells me I can move "okay Jasper I am fine now" I pull out gently and go back in slowly and with each stroke I go faster and faster until Bella has her orgasm and then I let go. "Jasper that was amazing" "yeah I agree baby go to sleep I am right here" I gently rub her hair and she falls asleep.

 ** _sorry everybody for the delay and I am also sorry I am cutting this chapter short I will try to update soon I have just been busy with school_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello everyone sorry for the delay my life has just gotten so hectic**_

 _ **here is chapter 13**_

 _ **enjoy! i do not own twilight. twilight belongs to Meyers.**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **Bella pov**_

I bolted upright out of jasper's arms and bolted for the toilet. After I finished retching into the toilet I finally registered Jasper holding my hair and rubbing my back. "you okay Bella"

"Yeah i'm fine sorry to worry you Jasper"

"It's okay but i think that maybe it would be a good idea to have Carlisle look at you just in case even if its just to give you medicine for the flu"

"Jasper i'm fine re..." i turned to the toilet bowl and lost the rest of my stomach contents. "maybe your right Jazzy maybe i should go see Carlisle"

So with a little help from Jazzy I got up and did my morning routine and we finally made it to the family consisting of billy, the pack, the Cullens, charlie, and the voluri.

"hey Carlisle can you look at Bella i'm worried about her"

"Yeah of course come on Bella lets see whats wrong"


	14. authors note

i will try to update the story when i can please be patient hope you enjoyed chapter 13 thank you


End file.
